Inflatable dinghies are familiar around most wharf areas. They comprise inflatable tubes which assume the shape of a boat, when inflated, and contain a flexible rubber floor, suspended by the inflatable tubes, to support passengers. Often, such a dinghy includes a rear transom for supporting a motor. Although such dinghies are fun to use and often are used in emergencies or for local passenger commuting, they are not sufficiently stable to support several passengers with scuba gear.